My Irregular Constant
by Lexisfightingrobots
Summary: This is a storie about childhood friends. Not quite sure if it's Phan yet. Lizzie is 15, and moving back to where she grew up at after four years. While she was gone, a new kid, Dan, took her place in the foursome, and as best friend to Phil. How will they take to each other? Why has she come back so suddenly? And what will happen once Dan finally gets use to having her around?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dan  
It's a warm Friday afternoon, and I'm walking home from school with Phil. It's peaceful today. Quiet. Spring has just started, and you can see some of the flowers had already started to bloom on most of the trees as we walked under them. And there's this warm breeze, that lifts our hair with their soothing scent as it blows by. I smile. It makes me want to be one of those people that actually enjoy being outside all day.

"Feels nice today, doesn't it?'" I ask him. Hopping that today, he'll give me a decent reply.

"Yeah..." He mumbles. Not even bothering to look up from his phone, which has quickly become his favorite possession in the last two weeks. I almost tear it out of his hands, out of annoyance, when I decide to give him a chance by testing him.

"It's the perfect day to streak around the neighborhood naked. Holding hands and belting Beiber songs."

"Sounds good." I watch as he reads something on his phone screen and then grins, laughing. After that, he begins to type back inhumanly fast. And suddenly I can't handle it anymore. What, or who, is so interesting that he's been ignoring me for two weeks? At first I was just letting him do whatever. Maybe something was going down that he needed to deal with on his own. Not anymore. I'm not putting up with this for another week.

"That's it." I say, swiftly snatching away his phone, and sprinting a few meters ahead. Knowing he'll be too stunned to do anything about it. His screen is locked. But I know the password, so it's fine.

"B‐U‐F‐F‐Y!" He yells at me to stop. But I ignore him.

"Dan!" He shouts.

"Nope." I say. "I wanna see what's been keeping you occupied for so long." He starts to run towards me then But I'm too far, and by the time he reaches me, I had already seen enough.

"Who's Lizzie?" I ask. "Did you get a girlfriend and not tell me about it?"

His cheeks were already pink from adrenaline, but his pale face is full on red now. "No!" He shouts, completely flustered. And I have to laugh because it's so cute.

Then I realize something.

"Wait...Isn't Lizzie that girl from the internet? You gave her your _number_? Phil!"

"She's not _just_ from the internet Dan. She's my childhood friend. Or well, PJ, Chris, and I. She moved away a year before you arrived."

_How come I'm just hearing about this now?_ Phil has been chatting with her online for over half a year now. You would think, but now, it would have been brought up. "Okay, So why are you texting her so much now? Did something happen?"

"Not yet." He says as he looks at another new text. I try not to get too aggravated that he already dropped the conversation. Just like that.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" He says, while sending yet another message to this girl.

I sigh. "You said 'not yet' Phil. What's going to change that's so big?" Seriously. Sometimes I think the only thing keeping me from going at his throat is thefact that he's one of my closest friends. He looks up at me confused.

"She's moving in with me tomorrow."

"What?! When did this happen? Why would she be moving in with you?"

"Well, not me exactly. More like my whole family. I thought you already knew that." He says, with an expression of confusion clouding his face.

"No Phil. You forgot to mention that some girl is just randomly moving in with you. Tomorrow."

"Oh. I thought that was why you were coming over tomorrow. That's why Chris and Peej are coming. To see her. Chris and I were talking about it yesterday. During lunch."

"I thought you were talking about...nevermind. Are you sure it's okay for me to be there? She doesn't even know me."

Phil stops walking a bit, and takes a moment to think about it. "Hold on." I watch as he sends her a message. And then wait awhile for the now familiar ding signaling a new text message has come through. "She said of coarse you can come. She practically knows you already, and it would be cool to meet you in person."

I look at him puzzled. How could she know who I am? I'm about to ask when he catches my expressin and says, "She watches our videos, remember?"

Oh. That's right. That's the whole reason I though she was just another fangirl.

The ding goes off on Phil's phone again. i groan. What's it say this time?"

I hear him laugh. "She says goodnight. And Tht she's boarding the plane now, and should be here in 8 hours." He looks up, noticing just how far we've gotten.

"Guess we've made it home." He says, turning right while we cross the street. "See ya tomorrow." I call over my shoulder, after I turn left.  
"Later." He says, as he opens the door to his house and steps in.  
_Later._ I think. _It's never quite soon enough._

**So there it is. My first Phanfic. I'm not that happy with it, but it's a start. I should probably introduce myself. My names Lexis. I'm here because God knows why. And if you liked this, please send me a reveiw. If you hated it, which you might, then tell me why. I'm still writing this and I'm almost done with the second chapter so if i get just one reveiw, (sorry, but you don't count Valerie) then I'll update the story. And I know this is a short chapter. I just needed something to get the ball rolling. The next chapter is so much longer. That's all really. You can thank GingerTips for giving me some motivation for this fic. It probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for that PM. Okay then...bye! (0v0)**


	2. Late Night Cleaning of Procrastination

**Lizzie**

_**I reached the airport!**_

_**-Liz10**_

_Ping!_

_**That's awesome! Can't wait for you to be here!**_

_**HURRY!**_

_**xXROARxx**_

_**I'm trying. (0v0) I should be there at around**_

_**11 or 11:30. Soon though!**_

_**-Liz10**_

_Ping!_

_**19 hours is NOT soon**_

_**xXROARXx**_

I can't help but to smile. Putting my phone n my pocket, I expertly drag my suitcase behind me, while walking through the familiar airport. This is probably the 7th time I visited New York. The 5th time we haven't stayed for longer than at least a month. I like it here. Sure, it's always frantic. And people here are a bit on the angry side. But there's something about the city that never changes. Maybe it's that feel it gives off that's so unmistakably New York. Im not sure, but I like it.

Mum and I head towards the counter to get my luggage checked in when my phone vibrates. I had to shut the sound off when my mother said it was getting annoying. I can feel my lips being pulled into a smile when I realize its from Phil.

_**Don't stop texting me. :D You're going to be **_

_**on a plane for 8 hrs and I wont be able to chat **_

_**with you! Keep it constant.**_

_**xXROARXx**_

I had to laugh at his choice of words.

_Constant_

For as long as I can remember, that word has been hanging over my head just inches away, yet too far to reach.

I'm not really sure how long I've been standing here. Just sortof staring blankly at my phone. But all of a sudden, my mum clears her throat far louder than necessary. "Elizabeth. Pay attention."

"Wha...?"

"Your bag, dear. We're a bit pressed for time right now. We need to hurry."

"Oh. Sorry. I was just...talking to Phil." I say, lifting up my phone and shaking it slightly.

"You'll have plenty of time to speak with Phil later. Right now we need to focus on getting there."

After my luggage is settled, she searches the building for Andrew, our 'travel companion'. She spots him almost instantly. Which isn't too hard, considering the fact that he's 6ft'3, and in an impressively intimidating black suit. Mother calls him our 'family guard-man'. For the simple fact that he's been our bodyguard since I was six. Back when we still lived in the UK. Before he had any greys.

"Hello Andrew." My mother says.

He nods to her politely. "Ambassador Rice." He turns, and nods to me as well. "Elizabeth."

I smile. "Hey Andy. Tone it down, will ya? It's creepy. We've known you for years."

"He laughs. Sure thing squirtle." He says while ruffling my hair.

"Quit it!" I say laughing. Knocking his hand away and swiftly combing my fingers through my hair to even it back out. He's part of the reason I got it cut short and messy in the first place. That way it's easy to manage, and still manages to look awesome.

Andy checks his watch, then motions for us to follow. Fifteen minutes. You guys are late."

_That late? _I get my phone back out to check the time. _10:45 _I frown. "That doesn't give me very long..." I grumble to no one in particular. I start replying to Phil.

_**15mins til we leave. I'm excited, but I'm already **_

_**dreading the plane trip (0_0)**_

_**-Liz10**_

_**Aww But the sooner you get on, the sooner we**_

_**can hug. You know, like IN PERSON!**_

_**xXROARXx**_

_**Haha Yeah (0v0) I just I sleep through most of**_

_**it this time. What are you up to?**_

_**-Liz10**_

That's a lie. I won't be able to sleep at all. I never do. Especially not this time. Although I'm happy to be able to see everyone again, I'm dreading leaving my mum. I'm not a mama's girl or anything. It's just that this trip is different. Not that she's said anything particularly bad about it. But I guess that's the problem. Whenever we go on trips mum always tells me what's going on. Which fight she's settling. What break in treaties she's discussing. Where she's going, why she's going. Always. She hasn't said a word about this trip. except that she's not coming with me. She's dropping me off with Andy, and heading God-knows-where for God-knows-what reason.

So no. I won't be getting any sleep. I'll be soaking up my timeleft with my mother because I don't know when I'll get to see her again.

_Ping!_

_**Nothing really. Just walking home with Dan**_

_**xXROARXx**_

_**Really? Cool. Tell him I speak for all America**_

_**as I say hi**_

_**-Liz10**_

_Ping!_

_**Sorry. Can't. He's busy.**_

_**xXROARXx**_

**Phil**

_**Really? Cool. Tell him I speak for all America**_

_**as I say hi**_

_**-Liz10**_

I turn relay the message to Dan when I freeze. _Why not keep these fifteen minutes just between you and Liz? Dan won't mind. Not like he know's her anyway. _I have to say, my subconscious puts up a good fight. I start to text her back. Saying that Dan's unavailable.

Then it hits me. I just lied to one of my few best friends. I'm sure you're thinking 'What's the big deal? You lied. So what? Not like it was over anything _major.'_ And I guess you'd be right. If I were someone else. I don't lie much. I don't really like to. And I've _never_ lied to Lizzie.

Till now, that is.

I'm so deep in thought that at first, I don't recognize the fact that Dan has taken my phone away from me.

"B-U-F" He starts to say, typing in my [sadly] obvious password.

"Wai-"

"F-Y" He finishes.

"Dan!" I yell, as I start to sprint towards him. Ignoring the next thing he calls to me. When I reach him I snatch my phone from his fingers. Careful not to drop and break it.

"Who's Liz? Did you get a girlfriend and not tell me about it?"

"Girlfri-No!" I feel my face go completely crimson. _As if we could be dating! We haven't seen one another in _four _years! _

_Er...not that we would be together if she stayed. Or, you know. uh... I mentally shake the thoughts from my mind. Though I could still feel the scratching at the beak of my subconsciousness. I didn't need to think about that right now. Or ever really._

"Wait. Isn't she that girl from the internet? You gave her your _number?_ Phil!

"she's not _just_ from the internet, Dan." I explain to him how I know her. Then I get another message from Liz.

_**Too bad. At least that means I've got you all**_

_**to myself! :D**_

_**-Liz10**_

"Well?"

"Whel what?" I say, sending another message to Lizzie.

_**That you do. Tomaro's going to be awesome!**_

_**Tell your mum I said hi**_

_**xXROARXx**_

"You said 'not yet', Phil. What's going to change?" He's starting to get really cross now. I feel pretty bad. I've practically been ignoring him these past two weeks. And Chris and Peej have disappeared into their own little world lately. But still, Lizzie holds my attention. I mumble something halfway coherent about her moving in with my family, then put my attention back to my phone. We go back and forth like that for a while. Him asking me questions about the situation, and me, barely giving him any notice, and giving him short, useless answers. Too preoccupied with my phone. Until he asked something that caught my attention.

"You sure its okay for me to be there? I mean...she doesn't even _know _me."

I have to stop and stare at him. And it takes awhile for me to work out what's he's talking about. I never really told her he was coming. I just sortof felt right that way. "Hold on." I tell him, and start to message Liz again. I don't have to wait long for a reply.

_**Yeah! Of course it is. :D Thanks to YouTube, I **_

_**practically know him already. It'd be cool to **_

_**finaly meet the guy that's been hogging all my**_

_**friends**_

_**-Liz10**_

For the slightest moment, I feel disappointed. But I shake it off quickly, and relay the message back to Dan. He gives me a confused look, and I figure it's because I said she knew him already. "She watches our videos, remember?" At the same time that I say this, I get another text from Liz.

_**Night Phil! We're getting on the plane now. Oh,**_

_**and mum says hi. (0v0) 8hrs, and then I'm **_

_**finally there. I'm so excited! Bye!**_

_**-Liz10**_

"What's it say this time?" Dan groans. I smile and laugh. But make sure that I'm still looking at my phone while I do so. He's really mad at me now. He gotten all whiny. Like a child, bored at the bank. That means his guard is down. I'd tell him it made him look all cutesy, but he'd just get defensive. And his guard would go back up instantly.

"She says goodnight. And that she's boarding the plane now."

I laugh when I hear Dan mumble "finally" And looking up, I realize we've made it home already. I turn right and cross the street as we say our goodbyes. Then I walk up the steps to my house while Dan does the same three doors down.

"Later." I call, walking into my home.

Once I'm home I can't seem to calm down. I'm everywhere at once, but I'm not paying any mind to my surroundings. I'm no I'm being paranoid, because I know she won't care. But I want everything to be perfect for when Liz arrives. _My room isn't too messy, but maybe I should wash all my dirty laundry before she gets here._

I leap off the couch; rudely interrupting my dad's sleep. "Sorry." I whisper. Not sure if I woke him or not. Then I rush to my room and grab hold of my hamper; dragging it to the laundry room. An hour-and-a-half later, here I am. With what I'm sure is the largest amount of clean clothing there has ever been in my shelves at one time. Heck, the house is cleaner than it's ever been. The only thing I haven't cleaned is...

Before the thought can even properly form, I'm in Michael's room; attempting to sneak around and clean while he sleeps. Just as I suspected; his room was a down-right mess. It was better suited to the name "pig stye".

i carefully walked over to him and placed a stray pillow over his face. Freezing when he stirred slightly. After waiting a few silent moments I step towards the lamp; smiling at my ninja-like skills of stealth. In my foolish arrogance, I forgot to watch my step and tripped on one of his discarded hoodies. Creating a domino effect as I dodged some pain instead crashing into his haphazard stack id CD albums; shocking him awake.

"What the-Phil! The hell are you doing in here?"

"Late night cleaning of procrastination?"

I can't believe I just said that. And apparently he couldn't either. I watched as he slowly dragged his hand over his face.

"Get out. Please. And let me sleep."

Like an idiot; I still tried to clean his room. Which lead to his raised voice, and my mum wondering just _what_ was going on. I ended up leaving Michael's room and having a conversation with my mum that my tired brain can barely remember. An hour later and it's 1:15, and I can no longer keep myself awake. Sinking into my cool pillow; I think of the coming day.

I feel as if I might explode. Dan would call it a "feel-splosion". A _girl who I very much love is moving in with me tomorrow. _I smile into my pillow until the weight of what I just thought actually hits. Wait Phil. You _Love_ her? _Of course. _I reason. _She's one of my best friends. Practically family. How could I not?_But despite my rivaling thoughts, there's some part of me that recognizes that whatever I feel for Liz, it's a separate thing from how I feel about Chris or PJ.

**Okay, I'm never doing txt msgs again. Too much trouble. And they meet in the next chapter anyway, after a little Phan fluff action. So look forward to that. After I completely rewrite it... I got distracted by the Kickthestickz in it so it needs "touching up". I hid a Cyrosity joke in there towards the end. Did you catch it? And someone pleas say you appreciated the whole "Liz10" thing. I thought it was pretty clever. (0v0)**

**Now that I have bothered to finish and edit this painful chapter, I hope ill get to start actually updating regularly. Or at least more frequently than a month or so apart. It's SUMMER. I should get into the spirit. So...yeah. Please review. I've got tons of veiws and barely any reviews. If you hate it, at least tell me why so I don't have to kill myself with anxiety wondering what could be so wrong about my writing. See you next time guys.**

**-Lexis**


	3. Nitro Crates

**Hi again. I've got something to ask. im putting it in the beginning so that at least most of you wont overlook it. Either you can have longer chapters, (such as this will be) or you can have nice shortish chapter about half or a little longer than this. This chapter itself was written in two parts that I was debating weather to keep them joined or to separate. That's all. If I have anything else to say it'll be in the void bellow.**

**Dan**  
It's 9 o'clock in the morning. And for whatever reason, I'm awake. no; scratch that; I'm wide awake. because _Phil_ decided it was a good idea to wake me at 7 in the morning. worse than that; my parents let him through the door.  
"I think I might kill you Phil. you know I can't handle being up this early when I don't have to. Not even when I do."  
"Oh shut up. I gave you food."  
I lazily toss a conveniently-named throw pillow at his face."Crisps, and a slice of ham is not food."  
"It's not my fault my mother wants us to wait until Lizzie gets here for us to eat." He shrugs. She wants to make sure Liz gets breakfast.."  
I groan, and fall sideways along the length of the couch we're sat on. I try not to; I really do; but I still notice the way my hair slightly brushes against his exposed knee. I resist the urge to smooch closer to him. Knowing it would only freak him out. I practically jump out of my skin when he starts to actually play with my hair.  
"W-what are you doing?" I ask nervously.  
"You've got your hobbit hair today."  
"We'll, _someone_ dragged me out of my house before I could straiten it."  
He started running his fingers through my through my hair. Stroking my scalp similar to the way you would a cat. And OHDEARGOSH, does it feel good.  
"I like it."  
I close my eyes then and he shuts off the Xbox with his free hand. We stay like that for awhile. Just enjoying the silence and each other's company. After some time, I get used to the euphoric feeling of having his fingers run through my hair; and eventually I even build up the nerve to place my head on his lap! My brain still hasn't been able to process what is going on entirely.  
_Are you kidding?! Phil is touching your hair! His fingers are on your bloody scalp! _I quiet my thoughts before they begin to wander to unwanted areas. After two years I've gotten good at it.  
I can feel Phil's hand begin to slow when I start to drift off. His smooth rithum effectively dragging me off to sleep.

**Phil**  
I wake up to shouting. And I'm not sure how much time has past.  
"Give me the camera PJ!"  
"What? No way! Take Chris' phone. He took a load of pictures before I did!"  
"Way to sell me out there, Peej.", grunted Cris.  
I open my eyes to the scene before me. For whatever reason, Dan is desperately reaching for the phone in Chris' hands. Failing, he tried again with PJ. But it was no use. They were just tall enough, so that when they held their hands above their heads, the objects of his desire were just out of his reach.  
Suddenly, Chris get's this familiar gleaming his eyes. "You want it? Go grab it."  
I only had a few seconds to be worried that he would throw his phone and break something before he shoves the hand holding his phone into his pants. And by pants I mean in the English sense of the word. Dan lunged for it, but yanked his hand back when he realized just where Chris had placed his phone.  
"Argh! Chris! That's just wrong!"  
"Yeah, man. What the hell?", chimed PJ. But he seized the opportunity to put his camera back in its case, and place in his backpack.  
I sit up. While simultaneously yawning and stretching. "What's going on?  
Dan spins at the sound of my voice. I notice a deep blush creep to his face while he takes in the fact that I'm now awake. I can't help but smile at how cute it makes him look. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realize that there's something wrong with that thought. But I'm still groggy, so and I don't feel like dreading on it much.  
"Nothing!" He urges. "Nothing at all!"  
I give him a suspicious look. "Dan. I just witnessed you almost grab Chris's 'Forbidden Fruits'." I make air quote with my fingers. "Neither of which you were reaching for."  
His blush deepened. "Uh..."  
Chris huffed. "Just spit it out already." He turned from Dan to face me. " when your mum let us in we saw the two of you asleep, and huddled together all cute. And I saw the perfect opportunity to take multiple pictures. Then I remembered PJ's camera takes much better photographs. We didn't realize the flash was on though, and that woke Dan." He pouted, but quickly replaced it with a smile. "At least the photo came out pretty well."  
I looked over to Dan. "I don't get it. What's the problem?"  
"The pro- You know Chris. He'll likely post it on Instagram. Or worse; tumblr." He shuddered slightly. "The Phangirls will overreact. Don't you care?"  
I shrugged. "So? There are plenty of gifs and other photos of 'Phan'," I use air quotes again. "on tumblr. There'd just be a slight buzz. Like with Chris and PJ's Christmas photo. No big deal." I looked over to PJ. "In fact, send it to me." It felt a bit wrong, saying that. I was awake by now. And that strange feeling from before was definitely stronger now.  
"What?!" Dan shouted in my direction. But not with anger. More like confusion.  
I stretched and stood up off the couch. "We could frame it." Okay. Thereis definitely something wrong with what I'm saying. "Or use it for a video." I added. I sniffed at the delicious smell in the air. "Mmmh. Are you almost done with the food?" I called behind me towards the kitchen.  
"Ten minutes." Replied my mother. "Are you boys done arguing? It was getting a bit too loud in there. Go wake your brother and tell him to get dressed. Lizzie should be here any moment now."  
"What?" I look for my phone. "How long did sleep?"  
"A few hours dear. It's five till 11 now."  
I spot my phone on the coffee table in front of me and quickly reach for it. Sure enough, it plainly said 10:54. I walked to my bro's room. Texting; to ask where she was. Then I placed my phone into the side pocket of my shorts, and open the door to Michael's room. I distractedly threw an abandoned pillow from the floor at his head and promptly told him to get up. Then I felt my pocket vibrate.  
I got a reply.  
I read it quickly and do a little happy dance. _She's at the door!_  
Not five seconds after I thought that, I faintly heard a knock at the door.  
"I've got it!" I hear Chris say. I'm only jealous for a few seconds before my happiness washes it out. I'm turning the corner into the family room as he opens the door.

**Lizzie**  
The moment Andy pulled into Phil's driveway, I think my brain shorted out. Because I sat in there for ten minutes before I worked up the nerve to grab my Squirtle backpack; the origin of my nickname, and an old birthday present from Peej; and got out of the car. I couldn't focus on anything but my worry for my mother. A black pit of anxiety forms in my stomach just thinking about what could be wrong. I shake the feeling off. It's likely just some need-to-know things. No biggie.  
But still, I only got out of the car when Phil messages me. And that's where you find me. Having a brief freak out moment on his front porch. _This is it. I finally get to see them again!_ **_But it's been years. What if we've grown apart? _**_We've been skyping_. I reassure myself. _It's cool. I'm here now.__**And what about your mother. Where is she?**_  
I feel the now familiar pit start to take shape in the depths of my stomach, but I quickly knock on the door before it can form completely. I hear a muffled call from inside, but all I can't get from it is guy. I start to fidget happily when the door opens to the grinning face of a boy that has a tendency to splutter water and porridge from his mouth on camera. And soon enough he's got me trapped in a welcome tangled limbs.  
"Liz! You're finally here!"  
"Haha. Yeah. Already feels good to be back after so long." At this time we're still hugging, and doing a little spinning duck-walk thing."but maybe I should get inside?"  
"Oh! Yeah, sorry." He pulls away from me and starts to back up.  
"Oh no you don't." I say, pulling him into a very comfortable side-hug. "As cliche as it is, you're not getting away from me that easily."  
He smiles, and squeezes my waist. "Wouldn't dream of it."  
Laughing, we enter the family room. And instantly I am all but crushed by the combined hugs of Phil, Chris, and PJ.  
"Hi guys." I squeak. "I missed you too."  
After some time of this, Phil's mum breaks up our hugfest so that she can 'Get a good look at me'. Which leads to the usual 'Oh my, you've grown.' And, 'You're a proper woman now, aren't chya?' I smile as she gives me the warmest hug imaginable. As professional and fun as my mother is, it's nice to know I'll always have Mrs. Lester to count on for never-ending motherly love. After I'm reluctantly released from her arms I have some joking banter with Mr. Lester and a sortof Brofist-hug thing with Michael.

And then I'm introduced to Dan.

Now I've had my experiences with meeting new people. I'm used to it. I'm good at watching someone and figuring out what they're best comfortable with in a conversation. You'd think it would be the same way with Dan. And you'd be wrong.  
Just think about it for a moment. This is Dan. He's been around my friends almost as much as I have. Practically more. He had the chance to be with them while they grew into the lads they are today. Had the chance to grow with them. So yes, I'm within reason to be nervous meeting him. What if he doesn't like me? I'm sure they wouldn't just drop him for me. He's probably closer with them. Yet again I know the guys enough to say they're not the type to toss me either.  
The thought relaxes me. But only just. I'm still silently freaking out inside. I take a deep breath, but make sure to make it as unnoticeable as possible. An easy thing to do after years of practice. Dan seems as freaked out as I am. If not more. I remember his jealousy video, and I figure I should start the inevitable conversation.  
"Hey." I say. "I'm Liz. Nice to finally meet you." I give him my 'I'm not threatening. I'm just another human' smile; that I've learned to use around kids when they find out what my mother does. And to my relief, I see him relax as well. We have a small, only slightly awkward chat until my stomach growls, and Mrs. Lester (who keeps insisting I just call her mum like when we were children) herds the five of us into the kitchen. Andy comes in shortly after that, and Mrs. Lester is more than happy to hand a slightly overstacked plate of pancakes (American style) over to him. I laugh quietly at his almost undetectable unease.  
There aren't enough seats at the table so Phil's brother takes his food to his room, and his parents chat up Andy in the livingroom. I glance around at the four guys seated around me; and I can't hide my grin. Because now we're one step closer to what we use to be. And maybe even more Than that.

"Are you sure you can't stay for just a day?"  
Andy smiled at Phil's mum politely. "Sorry ma'am. But if I don't leave soon, Squirtle here'll say I'm barging in on her time with the guys."  
I gave him a knowing smile. He sounded convincing. But I knew there was already someone set to watch and keep tabs on me. And he needs to return to my mother. The sooner the better. So I play along.  
I walk over and give him a long hug. "Come back, okay." I pull back so I can see his face, but I don't release him from my arms. "Just not too soon."  
He ruffled my hair, and this time I let him. Like I always do whenever he leaves. That's right. This is like any other time your mum's away. No need to worry. I give him one last squeeze and release him. He gives everyone another goodbye, and Mrs. Lester another hug. She won't let him leave without taking any leftovers from breakfast. He doesn't decline because he knows that anything she cooks will be more than wonderful. And I suspect he missed her culinary skills just as much as I have.  
And then he's gone. And I won't be seeing him for a month. Possibly more. Suddenly I realize that in order to gain my old life back, I may have given up the one I've gotten so used to in return. I'm not sure how I feel about that just yet.  
I put on a huge grin before anyone can take much notice to my gloomy silence, and spin enthusiastically to face the guys.  
"So." I start. "Who's up for a nostalgia trip?"

Phil's mum stopped us from opening any old boxes to keep us from making any messes we would be too lazy to clean up later. So we compromised by heading to the back yard to reminisce in old stories from the past.  
We laughed at how Phil's old "gang" quickly turned into a 'girls only' club. And how Peej and me used to go crazy with sidewalk chalk. Or how Chris tripped and fell down the steps in Primary school. Only to bounce right back up with barely a was fun. And more importantly, it feels right. It's been some time since I've had friends I knew for longer than three months, or half a year. And all of them, even Dan, give me a sense of comfort; that maybe this time I can stay.  
After a while I notice how Dan looks a little nervous whenever someone goes into hysterics, laughing; so I direct the conversation his way.  
"So Dan. What kind of trouble has Chris gotten you into?"  
"Hey!" Chris protests. "Dan's gotten me into plenty trouble too!"  
I waved Chris off playfully. "I believe I asked Dan." I turn my attention back to Dan and give him a sly grin. "C'mon. After four years he must have done something."Dan's tense shoulders eased, and his smile became more sincere. "There was that time he spread the rumor that I was the one who was stealing coffee mugs from all the teachers."  
"At least you were proven non-guilty!" Chris pointed an accusing finger towards Dan and turned towards me. "He got me suspended for looking at an x-rated website once!"  
"What?" I sputter out laughing uncontrollably. "How do you even do that?"  
Soon enough we were all in a fit of laughter. "It's not that funny." Chris said. But he was grinning, and soon laughing right along with us.

By 6 it was getting late; and Chris and Peej went home. I learned that Dan lives just two houses down, so he usually stays pretty late. So that leaves adman, Phil, and I in the family room playing Crash Bandicoot far past 6:30 at night.  
"No! Phil, I can't believe you! You litrally just ran strait into that Nitro Crate! Give me that before you waste all our lives." I watch with tired eyes as Dan snatches the PlayStation controller from a protesting Phil's hands.  
"But I haven't finished the level yet!" Phil whined.  
I give off an odd sort of chuckle; that's more heavy breaths than laugh, really. By now I've gotten use to Dan and his now-familiar banter. He really does fit in with my ring of friends. "You two are too loud for this time at night. What time is it anyway?" I say.  
It seems like forever before Dan flips out his phone. By the time he does, I'm already half-asleep. "I've got 7:08" he says.  
I groan into the carpet. "I'm going to head to bed. Insomnia helps; but mine has just about expired."  
I say this; but it's still a good fifteen minutes of Phil and Dan's joking banter before I push myself up from my lounging position on the floor. Just in front of the couch Dan and Phil are seated on. "G'night Phil. Night Dan." I slurr as I trudge to my room.  
I think Phil asks me something, and I reply with a distant "Mmm.." Next thing I know, we're walking down the hall to my room together. I guess it would be more accurate to say he held an arm tightly around my waist while I leaned into him heavily and said nonsensical things to him the entire way. Soon enough, I feel myself plop onto my bed. And within seconds, I'm drifting towards sleep. I think 'the jetlag's gonna kill me in the morning.' Before I'm lost in the void of dreams.

**It's done! I worked my bum off for this. Finished it really quickly. You're welcome. I know I said there was a cute Phan scene in this, (and there was. What did you think?) but it turns out that I wrote the MAJOR Phan scene in the next chapter. It's all fluff, but it's adorable, so look forward to that. (0v0) I'm probably overselling this. I'm not that good a writer.**

**And if you didn't get the bit where Liz talks about her insomnia, I meant that since there's roughly a 5 hr difference between us Americans and our cousins "across the pond", the jet lag should have knocked her out hours before. But thanks to her insomnia, she wasn't too tired till around 7ish.**

**I feel like there's Ron's more to say, but it's 3:11 right now, and I have to be up early for my great-grandmother's wedding today. I stayed up all night for you guys! (0_0)**

**-Lexis**


	4. Mi-cro-wave!

**I'm back! This storie is really becoming a constant for me. (Hah! Unintended pun) I've gotten some amazing reviews from you guys, and it means so much. #happytears #dontcareifimnotbeingironic**

**Without further delay, Chapter 4. This is it. After this I'm done with copying from my notebook, and it's just pure Google Docs. After this I will no longer have written a couple chapters ahead. I have mixed feelings about that...**

**Okay. So really. Here it is.**

**Dan**

By 8:40 I decided to call my mum to let her know I'm not dead. And that I plan on just sleeping over. She gave me the okay, as to be expected. Considering this is my basic weekend routine.

I was enjoying the comfortable silence and scrolling through tumblr when Phil came out of nowhere and said, "So, do you like Liz so far?"

I was caught off guard, so it takes me awhile; but eventually I answer with "She's cool. Talking with her felt like talking with you. Natural." I shock myself with just how true those words are. I felt just as right being around Liz as I did Phil.

Before I can go deeper into that though, Phil says, "Good. I wouldn't know what to do if my two best friends didn't get along. Can you imagine? It would be torture."

I smile. "Nah. I like her. Besides, it would take so much more than that to keep me away."

Phil laughs in his own cute way and I feel a sudden tug in the pit of my stomach. On impulse, I decided to get up from my spot on the couch and sit closer to Phil on his side. I may, or may not have sat closer than needed.

"Yes?" He asked. Pausing his (poorly played) game of Spiro.

"What? Can't I sit next to my _Best Friend_?"

"If you like." He went back to his game and I watched as he burned down the T-pees around three classically animated characters; and laugh half-heartedly with him when they mooned him whenever he turns away. And before I could stop my streak of impulsive stupidity, I leaned into him and placed my head on his shoulder.

_What is wrong with me today?_

"Dan?"

"Yes?" I don't know how my voice is keeping level right now. But Holy yes, thank you God.

He chuckled; and I took in the nice feeling the vibrations bring me. "What are you doing?"

I panic. Because how am I supposed to answer that? I refused to look at him. My eyes trained solely on his laptop in my hands. Then I remember we're friends. And some friends are close like this.

_Some friends become closer._

Stop it! You have no right to think like that! None at all.

And yet, here I am. With my head on his shoulder.

"I'm using you for a pillow." That isn't too weird. Right?

Apparently it wasn't. Because he just laughed and went back to his game. And now, just over an hour later, my eyelids have grown increasingly heavy. And I have long since logged out of tumblr. I've only just shut my eyes when Phil starts to move from under me.

"Mmm! No." I wrap my arms around him to keep him from leaving.

"Dan. It's been a long day, and I'd prefer to sleep comfortably in my own bed tonight."

"Butineedapillow." My eyes are still closed while i murmur this into his shoulder. I hear Phil sigh.

"I can always get you one."

"No." I shake my head. "You're a better pillow. Warmer."

"Dan. I want to go to bed."

"Then I'll come with you!" Somewhere in the back of my head I can practically hear warning bells. But they're faint, and drowned out by my exhaustion. And Phil really does make the nicest pillow.

Another sigh from Phil.

"Alright. But don't hog the blanket."

I can feel myself nodding. And the next thing I know, Phil is giving me a sortof odd piggyback ride to his room. The second I flop onto the bed I quickly slide under the blanket and curl up on my side. After a few seconds I feel a pressure in the bed signaling that Phil has joined me. My arms find him the instant he's under the covers; pulling him close. I place my head in the crook of his arm.

"I have four pillows on my bed Dan. What are you doing?" But as he says this he turns on his side, and curls up with me. Our foreheads touching, my arm around his waist.

He mumbles something to me; but I'm asleep before I can make sense of it.

**Phil**

It's midday. I know this because an alarm on my phone; that I've been too lazy to delete; went off and woke me up ten minutes ago. I don't sit up because I'll wake Dan. So instead I stare at the ceiling and think.

I think about a lot of things. I think about how heavy Dan is. I think he may have stopped the blood flow in my arm. I think about if anyone else is up right now, and what they're doing. I think about if Chris or Peej will be over today. I think I don't want them to. I think about how weird that is. I think about Liz; One door down and across the hall. I think about her door being diagonal from mine. I think of her lying across me instead of Dan. What a silly thought. I look at Dan. Dan's nice. Like, really really nice. I squeeze him softly. I think about how soft he is. I burry me head in his hair. I take in his sent. I think I feel him stirring. I think he's awake. I don't think he knows where he is.

**Dan**

Waking up is a typically weird feeling. Waking up in your best friends arms; understandably more so. Somehow I managed to get from beside him to leaning over his chest.

_Oh shit! How am I supposed to explain this?_

I look up at his face and realize he's already awake. "H-hi."

"Mmm... Morning Dan."

"Um...what time is it?" I said between yawns.

"About 12 or so I think. Maybe almost one."

"What? How long have you been awake?"

"Not too long, but I think it would be a good idea for my arm if you lifted yourself up a bit so I could move it. I think it might have gone blue."

"Shit! Sorry Phil! You should have woken me or something. Jeez!" I said lifting myself off of him and crawling off the bed.

"But you look so nice when you're asleep." He said; rolling into his pillow.

I pick up a pillow of the floor and throw it at his face. "I hope you realize how creepy that sounds." I turn away and become desperately interested in one of the many smoothie stains on his carpet. Which is odd. Because I rarely ever see him having a smoothie. Always a milkshake. I wonder if they're from the previous owners or something...

"Dan."

I jump, brought back to the real world. "Yeah, sorry. Hurry up and get ready. We should go before they think we're doing unspeakable things to each other."

He laughs. And I'm glad he does, but I wish he wouldn't. I wish he would think twice about the things I say. Understand the hints that are impossible to burry. Notice the actuality that I...

_That you _what _Dan? That you love him? Youve 'Fallen in love with your best friend'? Because you don't, do you? This is just some petty crush. And it wouldn't do any good to ruin your friendship- No. Your entire lifestyle fighting for something that can change just as easily as Chris' accents. So yes. It's good that he laughs. If he didn't, you'd probably just break his heart, anyway._

I want so hard to deny that. To scream that I love him. But I can't do that. And that's why I never do anything to stop those thoughts from coming. And they hurt. Oh, how they hurt. But they're the wake up call I need whenever I let myself believe anything could work between me and Phil.

I walk out the room closing the door behind me. I'm lost in my own thoughts. And that's probably the reason I ran smack into Lizzie on the way out.

"Ow!" She said laughing. "Good morning to you too. You slept over last night? Stupid question. Ignore that. Mrs. Lester sent me to get you two out of bed. Hehe. I was starting to anoy Michael with all the times I beat him at Mario Kart. I'm not too sure he misses me anymore."

I laugh kindheartedly; not too sure how I should act around her yet.

"Is Phil up?"

"He was when I left, but who knows when he'll come out of there."

"That's cool. Breakfast is in the microwave waiting to be heated up whenever you want it. I'm going to go unpack." She started to walk away, but turned back with an afterthought. "Are you staying over?"

I thought about it. As much as I wanted to say yes, I don't want to deal with any unecisary awkwardness. "Nah. I think I'll leave a little while after I eat. My parents probably want me home, anyway."

She smiles, and I'm hit once again with just how natural it feels to be around her. It doesn't take much to understand how she could be such good friends wither the guys. Oddly enough I don't even feel that jealous around her. She laughs with me as much as she does them.

"Well okay then. I'm sure I'll see you around." I couldn't resist giving her a smile in return before we went our separate ways.

**Okay. I'm sorry this is so short. I just didn't have anything else to add, and I wanted to end it there. I haven't run out of ideas yet, don't worry. To be honest, I don't really have any ideas. I've only got a very basic plot line to work with, (the summery) and I'm just dealing with it as it comes. It's the only way I really know how to write. :'D s'okay then. Tell me what you think. Sorry for going all dark after that Phan moment...**

**-Lexis**


	5. Knight in Shining Armor

**Sup, lovelies? This took awhile, because I still feel guilty about how short, if needed, the last chapter was. Plus I had crap to do. (By the way. I've gotten many splendid reviews from the splendid Malteser24 & the wonderful potatoes-are-not-for-sex. You two are amazing. Thank you so much for your ego-boosting reviews!) I spent some time reading and came up with remarkable plot ideas for future chapters, so I have plenty of raw material to write with. (0v0) S'okay, here goes. Chapter 5. I can't believe I've made it this far... (Oh. And for that guest review, the plot twist is so much deeper than that. *evil grin*)**

Mondays are always a bit sluggish in the Lester household. But today, Mrs. Lester wasn't going to allow anyone to slack off. She would get Liz to school on time if it kills her. Walking down the hall, she first banged her fist against Phil's door. Then Michael's.

"GET UP!" She hollard. "You will _not _be late today!" Mrs. Lester stood silently in front of Michael's room. Listening for movement. She almost jumped when the door behind her opened unexpectedly, and precious Lizzie stuck her head out the door. Fully dressed and wide awake, she noticed.

"What time do we need to leave?"

"The doors open at 7:20. And class starts at 8." She replies. Much sweeter then she will be regarding either of her sons this morning. "There's some breakfast in the morning whenever your done getting ready. You're welcome to take some with you on your way to school."

Elizabeth says her thanks and starts to head back into the room when Mrs. Lester remembers something, and asks, "Will you need me for any paperwork?"

Lizzie pauses, and purses her lips slightly in thought. "You shouldn't... Mother usually makes sure things are set perfectly, but I'll tell you if there are any inconveniences." Lizzie gives Phil's mum a smile before she retreats into her room, once more.

_What a sweet child. _Thinks Mrs. Lester.

Fifteen minutes later, and she's managed to get both of her children up and dressed and out the door. With a contempt smirk she calls, "Have a wonderful day!" after them. Lizzie is the only one awake enough to bother waving at her while they walk down the porch steps and towards the direction of Dan's house.

_Maybe I can get them out of the house this early while Lizzie is here... _She muses.

**Lizzie**

"I'm gonna walk ahead. See ya later Liz."

"Later Michael. Sorry you're too cool to walk with us."

He laughs. "You know it."

I wave to Michael, and link my arm with Phil's. "So...what?" I ask him. "Do we just knock on his door or something?"

Phil was still tired. But the bite from the cool breeze was quickly waking him up, and he takes a tighter hold of my arm. "Yeah." He yawns. "C'mon." He pulls me along up the steps of Dan's porch. And then knocks loudly. We wait a few moments before we can each hear someone rumbling about behind the door. He places a hand on my elbow (reminding me of an old English couple) then guides me as he takes a few steps back. I'm silent as follow in step beside him. After a few seconds a hurried Dan rushes out of the door.

"IM LEAVING!" He calls into the house before he shuts and locks the door. He turns to us with a smile. His eyes wavering on or joined elbows for just a second. "You could warn a guy before being so early, ya know." He jumps down the stairs with me and Phil following closely behind.

"My fault." I say. "I get over jet lag pretty quickly."

"Yeah well, I guess it's fine. No rushing today while we walk."

We walk in silence the rest of the way. Or at least I do. Only coming into the conversation once every few minutes. I hum some songs under my breath; enjoying the walk.

We reach the school just as the doors are opening, it seems. When we get inside I release my arm from Phil's. "Can you guys point me to the office?" Both of them point simultaneously to our left. "Thanks. See you later, I hope."

"By Lizzie" says Phil.

"Later." Adds Dan.

/_\-/_\-/_\

I have a thing against disorganized schools. They just bother me. I enjoyed that year of online classes I had when my mother was too busy traveling and didn't want to leave me behind for too long. Everything was how I needed it and all my work was organized.

I refuse to admit to having OCD.

Apparently this school gives little care to who they hire, because the secretary paid me no mind for a good five minutes.

"Hello. Ms.?"

I swear she rolled her eyes at me behind those glasses of hers.

"Do you need something?"

_Yes, actually. For the past five minutes while I was the only person standing in this bloody room!_

"Yeah. I need my schedule. I'm a new student."

She lets out an exasperated sigh as if I'm purposely being an inconvenience towards her. Which I'm not. But I'm starting to wish I was. "Name?"

"Elizabeth Rice."

She taps obnoxiously slow at her keyboard, and I bring my hand to my face and rub at my closed eyelids to keep calm. "Okay. I've got it." She looks up at me.

It takes a few seconds of her just staring at me before I realize just how much I dislike her, and I'm just about done being polite. I give out an aggravated sigh. "Could you maybe print it out for me so I can not be late, please?"

After a few more exaggerated sighs, she prints off the sheet and then hands it to me. I leave the office without another word, and head to my first class.

_**Chemistry Honors: Room 207- Mrs. Poal**_

It doesn't take long to find it. On the second floor, and almost directly across from the library. (Thats good. Now i don't have to search for it.) I'm the last one in, it seems. If the blurred sound of multiple people talking when i open the door is any indication.

It gradually quiets as I calmly walk in. I don't see a teacher, so she must not be in yet. A quick scan of the room shows that there are three empty tables. One of them fairly to the back, and next to a wide window. Perfect. I smile a little while I make my way to the table. Perfectly aware of the eyes following my movements. I ease back the stool and lay Squirtle across the lab table. I don't really have anything to do, so I guess I should just fill my time. I pick up my schedule and begin to fold it aimlessly.

And now I'm done. And still have nothing to do. I lift my head up, and look around curiously. There are still a few eyes on me. But no one seems to want to ta- Oh. Nope. I was wrong. A small group of three; consisting of two girls, and a guy; are starting to approach me.

"Hi." Says one of the girls. She's got light brown hair pulled into a ponytail on the side of her head. She smiles at me. But there's something about it that's a little...unnerving.

"Hello." I widen my smile a little more at them.

"Are you new?" Asks the guy. He's wearing a jersey that must be for the school's football team. ((Soccer, guys.))

"Straight to the point, I see. Yes. In a way, I guess I am."

"Then you probably shouldn't sit there then." Says the last girl. She's wearing a flowy green dress and yellow open-toed sandals. Which is a bit too summer-y for this Autumn weather for my tastes.

"I'm sorry. Is someone sitting here?"

"No." She starts. "It's open. It's just that-"

"It's just that the guy who sits there is a bit of a nutcase weirdo. And not the safest person to have around chemicals." The guy interrupts. "him and all his friends..." I hear him mutter under his breath.

"You could come sit with Amber or Sam here. They've both got an empty seat available." Says the first girl.

"He can't be that bad, can he?" I ask. I really hope this isn't one of those quick-to-judge schools. "Surely he wouldn't be allowed here if he's done something dangerous."

"Well he hasn't done anything." Says Amber.

"Yet." Interjects the first girl; crossing her arms. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"Yeah. And a pretty face like yours should stay safe." Says the guy. Sam? I'd say it was sweet, but the look on his face is anything but.

That's it. Time to close the conversation down.

"Thanks but I'm sure-"

Before I can finish my statement, I'm interested by a loud, Scottish voice.

"What are you all doing clouding around my table?"

Amber jumps slightly, and they all start to move away from the voice. The first girl rolls her eyes. And Sam gives me a look that obviously means _now you'll see what I mean. _I start to brace myself when-

"Lizzie!"

The accent is wiped away, and once again I'm drowning in a pair of familiar arms.

"Hey Chris. Isn't thisa pleasant surprise?"

He pulls away from me and pulls over in the stool beside me. But as soon as he's seated and comfortable, he slings his arm over my shoulders.

"Meeting my classmates?"

"Yes. They had some very interesting things to say."

I grinned at the three and leaned slightly into Chris; enjoying their discomfort.

They looks on their faces are simply _priceless._ There's a mix of pity and disgust in the look the first girl is giving me. Sam appears to be incredibly confused. Looking frantically at Chris. Then at me. Then at his arm around me.

Amber looks scared and unsure. But it seems she's the only one brave enough to speak. But not brave enough to look directly at Chris. "So are you two..." She lets the question hang off, and slowly wags her finger back and forth at the two of us. But It doesn't take much to see where she was going with that. I contemplate setting them straight or just letting them assume. Chris catches my eye with a questioning look and a mischievous glint in his eyes that i'm starting to question might be a permanent feature of his. I shrug. Making my expression impassive.

"Go ahead." I say.

His grin widens. And he pulls me closer to kiss my cheek; causing me to laugh softly. "Thanks, Babe."

I glance at the still-nameless girl. And all pity has left her expression. Leaving only confusion and distaste.

"So yeah. Me and Liz are a thing. It o-ficiall!" He says the last bit sarcastically, in the voice of some over-eager teenage girl.

"Oh." Is all Amber can say.

It's then that I notice just how silent the class has gotten.

The first girl finally gives her input. "Wait. But aren't you and that PJ kid supposed to be a thing?"

"Well, yeah. But she doesn't mind much."

It takes years of controlling my emotions to keep me from bursting out laughing once I realize where he was going with that. Instead I just shake my head, and smile at her.

"It's not really an issue. I like Peej, too."

I can't stop the giggle (Ugh! I really need to stop that. It's getting annoying.) that escapes my mouth when I hear some of the gasps and frantic muttering around the classroom.

I'm sure she would have said something else if the teacher didn't just walk in.

"Grace, Sam, Amber. To your seats." I guess i now know nameless-girl's name.

They muttered 'yes ma'ams' in her direction and scuttled off to their own tables.

Me and Chris turn around and re situate ourselves. He doesn't put his arm back around my shoulder, but he lays his arm on the table, palm facing upwards. I take it casually and lean my chin in my other hand; smiling over to him. When I turn my attention to the head of the classroom I notice that the teacher is silently staring at me. A look of confusion on her face. I return with a questioning one. It goes like that for a while. No one says a word. The class is slightly on edge wondering what will happen. Except for Chris. Who is playing with my rings, and the bracelets on my arm. I doubt he's oblivious. He just doesn't care for the "drama" as his classmates seem to.

"Who are you?" She asks slowly and unsure.

Wow. She actually has no clue who I am.

"I'm a transfer student."

Still getting a blank look.

I smile politely. "I have my schedule, if you need to see it." I hold up said paper in the air slightly.

She makes no move to reach for it so I let go of Chris' hand and scootch back from the table. I make my way behind him and proceed to walk towards the head of the room. I hand her the paper and just wait. I glance at her desk while I'm up here. And to be honest, I'm not that surprised, from the state of her work area, that she's seems to be clueless about this. Organizing shelves stuffed with pops haphazardly. Crumpled sticky notes scattered everywhere. Coffee stains in every crevasse you could imagine. It made me itch.

No. I don't have OCD. Stop thinking that.

Looking back at her face, I see some form of recognition. "Oh yes." She hands me back the slip of paper and motions for me to stand beside her. "Everyone. This is Elizabeth Rice. I expect you all to treat her well." After a few more muttered 'Yes ma'ams', she scans the class once again. "Does anyone feel like helping Ms. Rice get caught up on the unit?"

A few hands are raised. But I have to say that the most enthusiastic of them was Chris. I roll my eyes at him. But I do nothing to hide my grin. And I start to walk back to him.

The teacher (Ms. Poal.) gave Chris a sour look. "I'm sure someone else would work just fine."

"No need to bother. Seeing as me and Chris have already been acquainted. As I'm sure you could tell. We're quite close." When I reach my seat, I gave her my brightest smile.

"Yeah." Adds Chris. "As close as two young, hormonal teenagers can get." He wrapped his arm around my waist; giving her a _very_ suggestive smile.

Her cheeks flushed. And she coughed a little to clear her throat. "Yes. Well... That's fine, then."

I smiled at her casually. For once not caring about appearances, and deciding to just enjoy myself.

**Danyul**

To be honest, I wasn't expecting to share any classes with her. But there she is at the front of my third period class. Talking to my history (guess now its _our_) teacher without even a hint of first-day nerves. After they exchanged a few more words, she stood beside him while he called the class' attention.

"Okay. Listen up. We've got a new transfer student." He stopped looking a bit confused; and whispered something to Liz. She answered him, looking slightly annoyed. "Her name is Elizabeth Rice." He finished. "Would anyone like to give her a hand?"

"I sure would." I heard Richard say under his breath before he lazily rose his hand saying, "I don't mind." The jerks around him start to laugh. I look up at Mister Briggs to see if he heard them, as well. As usual, he "hadn't noticed". But by the disgusted look and eyeroll Liz gave, she heard them just fine.

"Helpful as always mister Jones. Why don't you go find a seat over next to Richard there?" Mr. Briggs started guiding her towards where Richard is. However her expression said that was the probably last thing she wanted to do at the moment. Her eyes quickly scan over the rest of the class. She looks like she's about to give up when her eyes lock onto hold each other's gaze for just a few seconds before she breaks out a grin that could rival Phil's.

"Actually. I wouldn't want to bother you." She says to Richard.

"You wouldn't-"

"Not when I already know Dan."

Oh. Okay, then.

I freeze under the combined bewildered looks from everyone in the class. Even Mr. Briggs is looking confused. Not only has she turned down, but she chose _me _in favor. The biggest nobody in school. The only thing i'm known for is being "That crazy kid Chris' friend" I'm not even sure half the people in here knew they shared a class with me before now. This is something that just doesn't happen.

"Yeah, sure. That would be fine, I guess." I figure I better speak up before the silent staring causes me a mental breakdown.

So she comes over, and we start talking about class for a good chunk of the time before she asked about my schedule. She was really excited when she found out that we shared an English class with Phil after lunch. And then that was just kind of it. We didn't really talk much about Phil after. I mean sure. He was mentioned every once in awhile; but she didn't seem to have any problems just talking to _me _about _my _interests. I've never really had that. Or at least not fom the start. Not since i was thirteen. It's really..._good_. I'm just being comfortable with her like the close friends we never were.

Till now, at least.

/_\-/_\-/_\

"Hey! Dan, wait up!"

I jump slightly at the sound of a _very_ feminine voice calls out to me on my way outside. I turn around just as Liz and Chris reach me. Exhausted smiles on their faces.

"Hey." I say. Smiling in return.

We chat a bit until we reach the cafeteria, and we split up. Me and Liz walking out the side exit our usual area under the school's large tree; and Chris to the lunch queue to pay for his slightly-decent meal.

Phil and Peej are already there. And once he spots the two of us, Phil eagerly waves us over. I'm not sure if he's excited about Liz, me, or the combined effect two close friends can have on one's happy meter.

Probably just his personality.

PJ has his back against the tree playing on his Gameboy; his legs crossed and stretched in front of him. He smiles at us when we approach. Liz returns his smile with an even brighter one and lays her backpack against the tree next to him.

"Sup, Peej?" She crouches down and leans over his screen a bit. "Oh yes! I love that one. I lost mine to the airways a few years back."

They chat a bit before settling into a comfortable silence. She eats her food out of her Spider-Man lunch box and rests her head on his shoulder. Looking out at everyone else.

We go like that for a while. Contempt with our quietness. Once she's finished with her food, Liz packs up her backpack then leans away from the tree, and gets up. But she doesn't go very far before she lays down crosses her legs, and links her hands together over her stomach. Having laid her head in PJ's lap. I look at Peej. But he doesn't say anything about it. Just glances down at her, and goes back to his game.

Soon after that, me and Phil have finished off our meals as well. And I'm watching with a smile on my face while he attempts to braid together the long blades of grass around us. Our peaceful silence is interrupted, however, when Chris walks over to us. When he sees Liz and Peej he he pulls on a mock-pout and tosses a fry in Peej's direction.

"Dude. Lay off my girl."

PJ picks up the fry currently residing on his chest. He looks at it, then at Chris. Then he pulls on a smirk and feeds Liz the fry in the most dramatic way he can muster, with Liz playing along and moaning as she chews. "I think you will find that _she_ is laying on _me._"

Chris looks as if he was about to retaliate, but then he just grins at them. "Then I hope you don't mind me getting in on this action."

At this, Liz giggled. (And _man_. If it wasn't one of the cutest things I've ever heard.) she grins up at Chris and pats her stomach.

"Be my guest."

Of course, Chris just has to take the opportunity to go into song.

"Be our guest. Be our guest." He starts.

"Put our service to the test!" Sings Liz, in turn. I'm a bit surprised. No one ever really humors Chris with his antics. Aside from the occasional instances that PJ will.

I tune them out (haha _tune) _And nudge Phil slightly with my elbow. "Phil?"

"Hmm?" He doesn't look up from the odd mess of green in his hands.

"Are Liz and Chris dating or something."

He looks up at the sound of the word 'dating'. "No." He says; confused, yet thoughtful. "But now that you mention it..." He turns his head towards their direction. "Hey Chris. What's this I hear about you dating Liz and PJ?"

What?

"Oh that's right." Says PJ. Closing his Gameboy and laying it down beside him. "Apparently, me and Liz are your bitches."

Liz laughs. "Is _that _what they're saying?"

Phil joined in on her laughter. "I heard you were all over each other in Gym."

"_Already_?" We watch as she sits up from PJ's lap. Holding herself up with her elbows. "Man. Word sure does travel fast here. That was _last_ period."

"What'd you guys do?" I ask.

"Apparently we share Gym class with that Richard guy." She sits up completely, and pushes Chris down to her thighs. then she looks at me with a pleasant smile on her lips. "He was pretty quick to walk me there too. You should have seen his face when Chris ran over and scooped me up from beside him. He carried me bridal style to the girls locker room. And he might've gone in, too, if he wasn't caught by the gym coach."

"My finest moment." Says Chris.

"Dork." Says Liz, before she continues. "I realized I didn't even need to dress out because my usual attire is leggings, shorts, trainers. So I just came right back out and waited. Turns out, we were playing dodgeball today." She says with a grin. "And Sir Christopher here, was my very own 'Knight in shining armor'. It would be swoon-worthy if it weren't so funny."

"What did he do?" Asked Phil.

"I protected her virtue!"

"You made a fool of yourself after i told you _repeatedly, _I am very capable at sports."

"I still don't get it. What exactly did he do?"

She gives me an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I'm off track. Do you know the rules for dodgeball here?"

I shake my head, no. I've had the good fortune (Or misfortune, if you want to mention the slight belly flab i hide under my shirt.)

"Okay. Well as long as you still have teammates in the game, you can tag-in even if you got hit already. Chris thought it would be a great idea to tag-in every chance he got and run in the path of any balls coming my way." She shoots a hand over Chris's mouth just as he opens it to speak, and puts him under an intimidating glare. "No comments about my choice of words."

Phil chuckles at them. Tossing his grass-chain-thing to the side and putting full attention on the two.

Liz removes her hand from Chris' face, and continues speaking. "Soon enough everyones out and its just me, Chris and that Richard guy from History left. He got this real smug look on his face, and then he threw the dodgeball at me. Barely making an effort. I could have _easily _caught it." She looks down at Chris as if she's annoyed. But the smile on her face betrays her real feelings on the subject.

"So Chris was out. Which had the gym coach looking relieved. And it was just me and Richard. It was all _anime fight scene_ then. Everyone got quiet and Richard smirked. All _its over now. Your protector is nowhere to be found. _We each grabbed a dodgeball, then i just waited for him to do whatever. He put his arm into it, and shot me a fast one. He aimed it just low enough not to get in trouble for hitting my head. I almost caught it, but i really just wanted to wipe the smirk off his face by that point. So i dodged it, then i threw my own at his thigh before he could react. It hit him just above the knee and we won. There were some cheers, and then out of nowhere I'm being dipped, saying 'Woah shit!', and having my lips friend-pecked by Chris. Which is probably where the rumors are coming from." her grin becomes sheish, and she glances at PJ. "That, and the fact that we _might _have hinted at us having a polyamorous relationship first period to mess with some people."

"How did that come up?" Asks PJ.

Chris and Liz explained what happened during their first period class, bringing the rest of us to laughter.

"Oh wow. It's happening again, isn't it?" Says Phil suddenly.

At this, Chris and Liz joined in with snickers.

"Again?" I ask.

It's a while before anyone can answer me. But eventually Liz calms down enough to speak.

"Sorry. Yeah. Back when we were like what? Six or seven?"

"Seven, I think." Says PJ.

"Back when we were seven, everyone was convinced that Chris and PJ liked me. This was before anyone had any clue about sexuality, and it was just the ancient battle of boys versus girls."

"It was fun." Says Chris, with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

Liz smacked Chris's head lightly. "It was horrible!" She looks back at me. "Once, a couple of the boys asked Chris something about my cooties. And he said that he was immune to girl-cooties. And even if he weren't, that mine would probably smell good."

"It was that stupid lotion you had." Chris says defensively. "It made you smell like blueberries. Freaking _love _blueberries!"

"Whatever numbnuts."

"There ain't nothin' numb 'bout _these _these nuts, darlin'" Chris drawled.

"Ew. Gross. Too far."

"Yeah. Well it wasn't as bad as those adventures PJ had us go on." Remarked Chris.

"I still don't get what was so bad about that. I mean, sure. We disappeared during recess, but we always came back in one piece, didn't we?" Asked Liz.

Chris snickered some more.

"What?" Said me and Liz, in unison.

"We went off for long periods at a time. And when we came back, we were always covered in grass stains. And had twigs in our hair." Says PJ, n a tone that would suggest he was trying to explain something simple to aair of toddlers.

Then it dawns on us.

"We were _seven!_" Says Liz. And her voice pitched slightly at the end. "How could they... _What_?!"

Once again, we're all lost in a fit of laughter.

And I have a very good feeling about the rest of our time with her.

**And finally! We have dialogue from Peej! He'll get some more next chapter. I promise.**

**Guys, I'm changing the time to Fall. It gives me more to work with. Sorry. Really. I'll be editing the first chapter. Obviously.**

**I've had some beez-nus to deal with. Not to mention the bouts of writer's block i've had with this chapter, and the multiple rewrites of half of it. Most of it, actually. But its longer now, so there. I'm really proud of it. Theres a definite difference between this chapter, and other things i've written. Im getting a better clutch on time/human interactions. Always fun to see your own skill progress. (0v0)**

**This is still later than i would have liked, though. And for that, i am sorry. But this **_**is **_**my longest chapter yet! So yay! Accomplishments!**

**Oh, and Chris does say Babe! It's a thing. He says it.**

**The rest of the day will be done in the next chapter because this was getting pretty long. So that's good! I've really gotten better at writing with this chapter. I've rewritten it twice. And it's **_**really **_**good.**

**What did you guys think of it though? And how do you like the people introductions? Or the OCs in general. Crap. I think that gym story was too long. And I'm really disappointed with the first part of Dan's POV. (0_0) (what is this? reflection time?)**

**[explanation: Phil was not in the same class as PJ, Chris, and Liz in pre-k. But he and Liz were practically raised together, so he remembers that stuff as well.]**


End file.
